


Thorn in her side

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: blindfold_spn, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 07:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo’s been a thorn in Ruby's side every since Dean’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thorn in her side

It’s not the first time Ruby’s walked in on a private moment between them but is the first time she’s actually caught Sam and Jo actually screwing.

Just like all the previous times, a cold, dark rage swept through her. Every since Jo showed up a month after Dean’s death, the blonde had been a thorn in all of Ruby’s plans. She’d barreled right into Sam’s life, tossed out all of his alcohol and forced him to sober up and deal with his grief. Ruby needed Sam depressed and lost as she slowly pushed him onto the path she needed him to be on in order to raise Lucifer.

As much as Ruby hated her, she also wanted Jo. Jo was fierce, full of fire and wouldn’t back down in their numerous confrontations. Ruby wanted to taste that fire, and right now looked like a good time to indulge herself.

She shut the motel room door, not taking her eyes off the bed where Sam was riding Jo. Stripping off her clothes, she moved towards them, mouth watering at the sight of the muscles in Sam’s firm ass flexing as he pounded into Jo. Jo was on her hands and knees, eyes closed as she pushed back into Sam’s every thrust. As Ruby walked around the bed she could see Sam was buried in Jo’s ass, not her pussy.

That was a sight to behold. Sam’s large body surrounding Jo’s much smaller figure, Jo’s hole red and stretched around Sam’s big cock. The sounds they made, mixed with the slap of skin on skin, and musky scent of sex had Ruby growing wet very fast.

By the time Ruby knelt on the bed, she was naked and they had finally realized she was there. Both of them froze. Ruby grinned at them as she reached out to fondled Jo’s small breasts. Jo gasped, shuddering which made Sam hiss, his fingers digging into Jo’s hips as he struggled to hold still.   
“Ruby..” Jo’s voice was breathless.

Ruby chuckled, low and wicked. “Don’t mind me at all.” She grabbed Jo’s chin and yanked her around to kiss her hard. Jo bit her lips, making Ruby laugh again.

“You two look so good together I thought I’d join you. After all, we’ve been through a lot together over the past few months.”

Jo glared at her, while Sam gave Ruby one of his bitch faces. Ruby just smiled. While she plotted ways to get around Jo to bring Sam back to her, Ruby might as well have fun as she did it. She stretched out on the bed, hands sliding over Jo’s soft, damp skin as she scooted down the length of Jo’s body. Jo was tense, muscles quivering under Ruby’s fingers in aborted passion and the presence of a demon in bed.

Ruby didn’t stop until she was perfectly position. Jo gasped as Ruby breathed over her sex. Ruby gently ease her fingers along the folds, feeling how incredibly wet Jo was. She lifted her head to lick at Jo, feeling the shudder go through the other woman. Then Ruby was eating her out using her mouth and fingers, feeling Jo’s juices drip down on her face. She was surrounded by the sharp tang and smell of Jo’s arousal.

She also had an excellent view of Sam’s cock driving into Jo’s ass, Sam unable to stay still any longer as Jo whimpered and writhed from Ruby’s attentions. She watched the slap of his balls against Jo’s butt and the way his hands tightened on her hips as he got closer. Ruby sucked harder, thrusting her fingers deeper until Jo groaned, shaking above her as she came. Sam quickly followed, breathing hard as Ruby watch his shaft twitched and pulse, her thighs clenching as she imagined the feel of him spilling deep inside Jo.

Sam pulled out of Jo, slumping down on the bed. Jo also moved, but not away from Ruby. Instead, she lowered her body over Ruby’s as her hands urged Ruby’s thighs apart. Then it was Ruby’s turn to moan and shiver as she felt Jo’s mouth on her.

Jo took her time,, using her body to hold down Ruby’s as she slowly brought Ruby closer and closer to the edge, backing off each time before Ruby could come. Ruby cursed her even as she spread her legs wider, urging Jo on. Jo laughed, low and dirty, finally letting Ruby come.

When she came down from her orgasm, Ruby opened her eyes, Jo was curled up against Sam, both of them watching her. Sam was hard again, one hand stroking himself. Ruby smiled at both of them, raising her hands above her head in a long stretched that drew their attention to her breasts and curves.

She wondered if she could bring Jo over to her side as she would Sam. It certainly would be fun trying.


End file.
